Adolf Hitler
' Adolf Hitler' (April 20, 1889 – ????) is a former German socialist leader and career politian who has disturbing parallels to Obama. Like all liberals, he was a racist who did NOT tolerate people different from him, and therefore pursued a plan to wipe out "inferior" races and establish an Aryan empire. To this end he invaded other countries and began World War II. He was on the verge of winning until America jumped in and bailed out Europe, which is known as a bailout which is WRONG. Did I mention he was a socialist. Life Hitler was a young liberal arts major who was a liberal who did art. However like all liberals he was unsuccessful and blamed others for his shortcomings. Like all criminals he was a criminal and ended up in jail where he wrote a whiny liberal blog which has disturbing parallels to DailyKOS. He wanted to make his mark on the world but he couldnt make a scoff. Um, until Adolf learned about how easy libs were to manipulate that is. In his diary Mein Kaumf he wrote typical liberal crap about how we need to inbrace socialism. Soon he was released from jail thanks to a liberal activist judge who was soft on crime. and decided to form the National SOCIALIST party which was known as the Nazi Party. He then decided to spread his socialist beliefs all across the world. The Holocaust This led to the Holocaust. It started out that Hitler would have pieces of flair he would make the Jews wear. But soon he was gathering all of them up, and making them go in groups. At this time Hitler would try to kill Jews in all sorts of sick, twisted, liberal ways. First he would put them in a concentration camp. The Jews would be forced to wear a mask until they got there, then once they arrived they would take the mask off. There death would await them, in the form of socilized healthcare. There were all sorts of rooms where he would commit murders in the room or get his cronies to do it. He had ovens where he would push them in, much like Obama does to Whites. He had showers where he would gas them. Some Jews were forced to dig pits and then other Jews were thrown in the pit and the pendulum hanging above would come down and kill them. Billy from Saw has cited Hitler as a huge influence. World War II Hitler knew that in order to truly make the world socialist he would have to take over all of Europe and he bagan to conquer the weak and liberal countries one by one. The conquerer wormed his way all the way across Russia, mostly thanks to France. The French were afraid they had to surrender the battlefield or Adolf Hitler would take away all there wine, and there cowardly acts allowed Hitler to extend his army into Russia on one side and be poised to take the Nanny State out on the other. Finally when America learned about the Holocaust we immediately sprung into action to stop Hitler. We targeted Dresden, dropping bombs on the city. In the searing heat the people there were finally forced to confront that liberalism was WRONG. We then singlehandedly sent all the German forces to hell ending World War II for good. Disturbing Parallels Hitler was half Jewish and sought to put all Jews in concentration camps and exterminate them. Obama is half White and seeks to put all Whites in FEMA camps and exterminate them. Just like Hitler had death panels where he would kill the infirmed so does Obama and he wants to kill people with the downs syndrome, the bells palsy and whatever else. In 1936 Hitler had the Olympics in Nazi Germany, where Jesse Owens won all the gold bugging Hitler a lot. Obama tried to get the Olympics to be in Nazi Chicago in 2016 for the same reasons. Just like Hitler cracked down on dissent so does Obama and in his zeal to pursue WHITE dissenters he has used wiretapping and other covert methods to monitor internate usage and even newsletters, taking his war on dissent into the mail. Strom Thurmond must be rolling over in his grave and if he had been elected in 1948 we wouldnt be having this problem. The evidence just keeps piling up and is literally telltale. Heartless libs dont care however because they are all raving lunatics who are incapable of reason and common sense. Therefore it can happen again and it will. Thats why we need to not only impeach Obama but also introduce him to the actual democratic system used by are Founding Fathers by which I mean the system of Dr. Tar and Professor Feather. Death Hitler and his "girlfriend" (he was NOT straight) Eva Braun walled themselves up in a bunker and committed suicide, taking the liberal cowards way out. Today they remain there. For the half of a century no mortal has disturbed them. In pace requiescat!